Sam's Birthday in Boston
by dreamlitnight
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch. Sam and Dean kill pukwudgies in Massachusetts and then celebrate Sam's Birthday with chowder. Hurt/Sam. Sick/Dean, A drabble in 6 parts, 100 words each.
1. Chapter 1

**E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch**

**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

**A/N #1: Happy Birthday Platinum Rose Lady. Hope you enjoy these drabbles about Sammy's Birthday in Boston.**

**A/N #2: I am beginning to realize I am incapable of writing a single drabble and must always stretch it out to a novelette. I may have gone a little overboard this week... Ah, well you can never have too much of the Winchester brothers. Thanks for letting me play. Each of these are 100 words on the dot. Happy reading.**

Dean entered the motel room to see his brother still sitting on the bed, pale and bruised, fingering the newly stitched gash along his hairline.

"Don't **touch **it." He said sternly, then held up a white bag. "Happy Birthday Sammy. Boston Clam Chowdah, as the natives say. Hope you enjoy it, stunk up the whole car with its fishy smell." Nose wrinkling, he passed his brother a bowl and spoon.

Sam's wan face lit up as he inhaled the pungent odor. "Mmmm. Thanks. Jess used to make this, her grandma was from here."

"Beantown?"

"Boston."

"Sammy, always so wicked proper."

**TBC~ Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch**

**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

Sam ate quickly, murmurs of pleasure accompanying each bite. He glanced at Dean still standing, glaring at his bowl in distaste.

"Come on Dude, try it." Sam cajoled.

"I'm only doing this because you let those pukwudgies give you such a big booboo on your birthday and that stupid place didn't have burgers. What kind of restaurant doesn't have burgers? Only had fishy food." Dean grumbled, **touching** the thick stew with his spoon.

"You need to try new things once in awhile." Sam grimaced, adding. "Those pukwudgies are tiny and creepy."

"Least it wasn't clowns."

Sam cringed, imagining tiny clowns.

**TBC~ Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch**

**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

"My sasquatchian brother got taken out by midget monsters." Dean chuckled, finally eating a spoonful."

Sam watched him go pale and run for the bathroom. Sounds of retching followed. Ignoring it, Sam continued eating. "Happy Birthday to me." He smiled around another mouthful. Now he had two bowls.

Dean staggered out a few minutes later, shuddering in disgust. "That was, well I can't even describe how it tasted. Was gritty Sammy, like sand or something."

Sam smirked. "Probably was sand, means it's fresh." Reaching for his brother's bowl. "This is wicked good."

"Wicked nasty. Ugh." **Touch** of alarm. "My throat itches."

**TBC~ Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch**

**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

Dean reached up tentatively to **touch** his throat. "Agguh! Sam, feels like it's swelling ."

Frowning, Sam looked up at his brother as he spluttered, pale face turning red. "Dean, you might be allergic to shellfish."

"Peashy." Dean slurred. "Chest itches." Raising his shirt, he found his chest covered with a red rash. "Hives?"

"Hey, no scratching. Least it's something you don't like. Could be allergic to hamburgers." Sam tried to be positive. Studying his brother, he finished off the last of the chowder. "Umm, Think your face is swelling. You need a Hospital."

"Why I don't try new things Sammy." Dean muttered.

**TBC~ Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch**

**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

"You've had a rough welcome to Boston, your brother injured and you allergic to our famous chowdah." The Doctor finished checking Dean. "It's good you came in quickly, seems you are severely allergic to shellfish. Need to avoid them in the future. Shoudn't even touch them."

"Not a problem." Dean mumbled, wheezing slightly. "Won't **touch...**" wheeze, "...with a ten foot pole."

"When your breathing loosens up. I'll let you go home." She glanced at Sam. You need to be at home too. You look almost as sick as your brother."

Sam smiled wearily. "We'll both rest when you release him."

**TBC~ Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**E/O Drabble Challenge, Word - Touch**

**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**

Sam reached out to **touch** his dozing brother's shoulder. "Ready to go? The doctor said we could leave."

Slightly glazed eyes blinked open. "Wha?" He asked, confused.

"Wanna go home Dean?" Sam repeated.

"Uh, yeah." Dean answered softly, clearing his throat. "Sorry your birthday was so messed up."

"Aw, Dean. We both survived the pukwudgies. I got two bowls of Clam Chowder and I'm the prettiest Winchester brother for the next day or so. Not too shabby." Sam smiled down at his swollen miserable sibling.

"Enjoy, the novelty of it Sammy. I'll be taking up my reign again tomorrow." Dean retorted.

**The End (finally) ~ Hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for taking time to read and review. ;0)**


End file.
